In Your Dreams
by MirrorDede
Summary: Young Gilbert dreams about Xerxes Break. Yeah, THAT kind of dream. First person Gilbert POV, present tense. Kink meme request.


**Summary:** Young Gilbert dreams about Xerxes Break. Yeah, THAT kind of dream. First person Gilbert POV, present tense. Kink meme request.

**Words:** 617

**Rating:** R (more teasing than actual smut, since you know, Gilbert doesn't have the nerve to actually use the appropriate terms for certain body parts)

**Writer's Note:** Thanks to total_alias for beta reviewing!

()

I feel the warm sun on my skin and clothing…there's a sound of wind in the trees and a scent of roses in the air. I squint my eyes and see Xerxes Break…he comes walking down the path toward me and tips his hat in my direction. Then he gives me that smile – _that _smile, which makes me nervous while it warms my heart. The warm feeling travels down to my tummy and into m-my…uuh, umm…I feel my cheeks grow warmer and the pleasant pressure of clothing against the head of my e-er-er…uhhng….He's offered me a candy and I take it. I struggle with the wrapper…my hands are shaking so much…by the time I get the candy unwrapped, I am d-drooling like crazy. I put the candy in my mouth and t-try to eat it but I can't stop the saliva…it drips down my chin. Break leans forward and licks my chin, then my lips…now his lips are on mine and he's licking my lips and sucking on them, opening my mouth with his tongue…and h-he's sucked the candy right out of my mouth!

I watch his mouth sucking on the candy…I watch his cheeks, lips and tongue and want them s-so badly to be sucking on m-my…umm. I look down at myself and see this bulge in my trousers and I try to hide it but he's already seen it. He chuckles and clasps his hands around his cane, stroking his cane up and down, t-teasing me…guh, he's always teasing me! I c-can't help it I grab onto my s-self and squeeze a little bit. He rubs his hands against the cane more rapidly and I feel breathless and hot j-just watching him stroking and I want s-so much for those hands of his to b-be on me…on my…umm.

Then he reaches out and touches my hair… he runs his fingers through my hair and closes his eye and sighs. I feel his warm breath against my cheek. He g-gently strokes my hair down to the roots…my scalp starts tingling and the tickly tingly feeling t-travels down my b-body and I feel a surging of aching in my…oohhh! I can't stand it anymore!

I push him down on the ground quite suddenly, and see that look on his face, his mouth is open in surprise…and just as he's about to gain control of himself and sit up, I climb on top of him and pin him to the ground. Rubbing against him I see his mouth open, his moist pink lips, and I want that mouth on…on m-my…ummm… I hear my voice groaning and I feel the sheets against my body and part of me knows I'm only dreaming, but the dream is s-so hnnggg…I don't want to leave it!

Still grinding against him I slide my head up to his face and see his mouth open and the soft pink moistness of the inside of his mouth…so inviting and mmm…I imagine my…u-uh…going into his mouth and his tongue wet and licking and sucking and…uhnnng! I push my mouth against his just as my body convulses and wave after wave of gushing wetness pours out of me. I lean back and see his smile, his closed eyes exposed from his hair blown back, his face looking as enraptured as I feel.

I feel skin on my mouth and realize it is my hand I've been sucking on. I open my eyes and find I'm lying on my tummy in bed…I push myself up on my arms and look down at the bed, where I thought Break was lying…but he's not there, I was just dreaming. Then I sit up and realize…I need to change the sheets.

**END**

**This was the kink meme request I was trying to fill here:**

"We all know Break's habit of appearing in weird places...

What if he appears in... Young Gilberts wet dreams? Anon doesn't really care if it's cracky or smutty, as long as it it Gilbert as a teenager dreams about Break. If you want to include smut, Gilbert tops. Cause its his dream, you know."


End file.
